The present invention relates to lawn sprinklers and, more particularly, to a swivel lawn sprinkler, which oscillates two wings when the figured swivel sprinkler head thereof is rotating during sprinkling.
In parks, gardens, square plazas, or the like, lawn sprinklers may be provided to sprinkle water on flowers, lawns, trees, and etc. Regular lawn sprinklers are commonly comprised of a fixed spray tube having a plurality of jet nozzles for output of water. These conventional lawn sprinklers do not attract people""s attention when sprinkling water on plants because they are immovable.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a lawn sprinkler, which has a figured swivel sprinkler head that attracts people""s attention when sprinkling water on the lawn. It is another object of the present invention to provide a lawn sprinkler, which is forced to rotate the sprinkler head thereof when sprinkling water on the lawns. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a swivel lawn sprinkler, which moves two wings up and down upon rotary motion of the sprinkler head thereof during sprinkling.